


The Feeling called Love

by CutenessCanKill



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Character Death, M/M, Reincarnation, Slow Burn, Two Endings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:07:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22855972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CutenessCanKill/pseuds/CutenessCanKill
Summary: Verde woke up to find Skull at his doorstep. Instead of chasing him away, he reluctantly let him stay. They live together for the few days until tragedy struck, and it is now up to Skull to choose the path he will follow.
Relationships: Skull/Verde (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	1. The Meeting

It all started on a dark and stormy night, Verde had been working on his project like usual, wishing for his life to never end for as long as his brain works.   
  
Like the typical mad scientist he is, all he ever does is tinker with objects and test out new theories.   
  
Sleep catching up to him was just a matter of time as the edges of his sight got blurry and the decreasing speed for the caffeine effects to kick in dragged him down further.   
  
"Why can't sleepiness just disappear, life will be much better without it." Verde grumbled, downing his 20th cup of coffee and his doorbell rang.   
  
It was unusual for that bell to ring, not many people wanted to see him and everyone else he knew died a long time ago so who could it be wandering near the house of a mad man?   
  
Verde walked up to his door, noticing how dusty his living room floor is but it did not matter, he only needs one room to make coffee and create inventions and had been contemplating on moving into an underground bunker.   
  
"Excuse me... Is anybody home?" His first interaction with another human being for the last 10 years, Verde marvelled at how annoying that first human voice was.   
  
The pounding became louder. "Hello~ Are you going to leave me out in the freaking rain?!" Verde was amazed at how a voice could grate at his nerves and debated just leaving it out there.   
  
"You better FUCKING open the door Verde, or I will CASTRATE you!" Without a second thought, Verde walked away from the door. He does not want to talk to lunatics at this ungodly hour of...   
  
'What time is it again?' He turned to the digital clock on his dining table, it was stuck at midnight and the red lights flickered.   
  
Checking his watch, Verde sighed when that too, failed to answer him. 'Oh well, I guess I'll put them on my to-fix list.' Proceeding to return to his inventions.   
  
"Verde..." A hand grasped at his shoulder, it's tight grip majorly hurting him as Verde slowly turned to see the demonic face his intruder wears.   
  
His dark purple hair framed his baby-like face and that toothy grin he has stretched his cheeks, flashing the piercings on him as Verde glanced at his broken door.   
  
"So... Are you going to pay for that?" The intruder looked shocked for a moment but sighed in resignation soon after. Verde was not going to admit how adorable he looks when he sulked but he sure does look cute.   
  
The intruder smiled at Verde, releasing him and returned to hug him. Instead of pushing away the sudden intrusion of his very huge personal bubble, Verde just spoke.   
  
"I haven't bathed for years." Internally screaming at himself for blurting out that fact, Verde stared at the purple child, awaiting his response.   
  
The child giggled as in freaking giggled, Verde was tempted to find out how a grown man can giggle like some high school girl without making it sound awkward, but his reply shut him up.   
  
"I know."   
  
"You are giving off the creepy weirdo vibes here..."   
  
"Skull." The child said, as if Verde was searching for his name, he was not, he was just trying to emphasise his point by dragging his words out, you know, like normal people do.   
  
"Whatever, you are kind of disturbing my peace here, I need you to pay for the damages you did to my door and leave."   
  
Skull shook his head. "Unfortunately, I don't have any money on me."   
  
Verde massaged the bridge of his nose and sighed. 'It's too early for this shit.' Staring at Skull, he pointed to the door. "Then get a job and pay it back."   
  
That infuriating smile stayed in place as Skull patted his shoulder. "I'm going to work here."   
  
"Hell no." Trying to glare but miserably failing, Verde swatted Skull's hand off him and pushed him out the entrance. "Leave and never come back."   
  
Taking out a mug that looks suspiciously similar to the one Verde owns, Skull passed it to him. "I make delicious coffee though."   
  
Suspicion still flowed through Verde as he grabbed the mug, holding it close to himself and started inspecting the dark liquid inside of it. Finding nothing out of place, he took a sip.   
  
It felt as if angels came down from heaven and bestowed upon him a book of infinite wisdom. The hit liquid passed the taste test as it slid down his throat, warming his body from the harsh weather outside.   
  
Within a few seconds, the mug was empty and Verde was in bliss. Clearing his throat to regain his depleting dignity, Verde nodded.   
  
"You're hired."   
  


* * *

  
  
Skull has only been here for 2 days, only 48 hours, not a lot of time, especially since he needed to sleep and remind Verde to sleep but the whole place changed within those few hours.   
  
No more dusty items, cluttered cupboards or dirty dishes. Everything had been swept up and cleaned as if Verde had just bought the place. Not only that, Skull's cooking was absolutely divine, he is literally, the perfect wife material.   
  
However, Verde's got standards, they were neither unforgivably high nor disappointingly low. He does not go on a, 'do you breathe, are you a girl' basis and focus on, 'one peep out of you and you're gone'.   
  
Skull still somehow fits that too, he only speaks when spoken to -aka, never- and knows what to say at the right time, Verde does not know how many of Skull's warnings prevented explosions but it was a lot.   
  
So, it was no wonder Verde decided to let Skull continue staying at his place despite the door having been fixed already. Besides, free food never hurt anybody, unless you are eating out of the trash, of course.   
  
There are times though, where Skull messes up and Verde has to fix the problem. Apparently, Skull is horrible with electronics, he could just touch a part of the circuit and it starts hissing. Only items relating to household chores were spared.   
  
This raised another question in Verde's mind as he put aside his newspaper. Isn't Skull too perfect of a fit for him?   
  
Verde handles the electronics Skull cannot touch while Skull cooks for him, something Verde cannot seem to learn. Furthermore, Verde has a high body temperature due to genetics while Skull is bloody cold. It was like two sides of a coin.   
  
Shaking that thought away, Verde joked to himself. 'Wouldn't it be funny if Skull was created just for me?'   
  
The all too familiar click of the door shut snapped Verde's head up, there he was, the object of his scrutiny in an apron with a basket of clothes in hand. Skull smiled, placing the basket on the couch.   
  
"How does pasta for dinner sound?"   
  
Verde smirked, turning back to his newspaper and leaned back into his seat.   
  
"Perfect."   
  


* * *

  
  
Skull has to admit, Verde was as amusing as he expected. Nothing seemed to be out of place, he did not care for human limitations, never liked to clean and would rather die than admit his feelings.   
  
He was being ordered around like a dog to its owner, is expected to follow every word faithfully and most people would hate such an attitude.   
  
Skull, on the other hand, prefers to have someone tell him what to do. He knows that he is not fitting to make his own decisions, especially if it concerns the livelihood of others so Verde has been helping him.   
  
Another thing Skull loved about Verde is when he starts mumbling out his thoughts, probably a habit due to living alone for so long and it brought some entertainment to Skull's table.   
  
Every day was the same for Skull, and completely different for Verde. He admires how steadfast Verde is, constantly trying to find breakthrough after breakthrough no matter how stuck he was. Thus, Skull wanted to find a reward for Verde.   
  
He had been walking around the plaza for the past couple of hours, searching for that last ingredient when a flyer decided that it would be cool to make its entrance by slapping Skull.   
  
With as much grace as a guy who lost to a flyer, Skull peeled it off to read its contents. 'Maybe there is a sale for eggs somewhere.' He wondered.   
  
However, to his absolute delight, the flyer spoke about a festival that will be hosted at the plaza next week and as he sifted through his mental calendar, next week was coincidentally Verde's birthday too.   
  
Stuffing the flying into his plastic bag, Skull walked off with a skip in his step, back to Verde's house. 'He is going to freak out if he sees this.'   
  


* * *

  
  
Verde has long given up on trying to think of ways to get rid of Skull, who was just too perfect to dispose of and thought of him as a permanent resident within only just 5 days.   
  
This is why, when Skull shoved that seizure-inducing flyer at Verde's face, he did not immediately smack it away and instead, counted to ten, before ripping it to shreds.   
  
"What the hell's wrong with you?!" Verde glare at the pouting Skull who mourned the loss of his fellow colourful friend.   
  
Unfortunately, Skull had brought two flyers back and showed it off once again, this time at a reasonable distance apart. "I want to go to the festival."   
  
Verde rolled his eyes, sinking back into the couch while Skull continued to block his view of the television. "Then go, I'm not going to stop you."   
  
"Do you swear to not stop me from doing what I am going to do?" Skull's tongue twister did not confuse Verde, who picked them out one by one.   
  
"No, nononononono." Everything finally clicked. "I am not going to the festival." Skull raised an eyebrow at Verde's sudden rush of anxiety. "Hell to the no. You can go, but don't drag me out with you."   
  
Skull did not know the reason for Verde's attitude change but nodded, Verde has never wronged him before. "Alright, if that's what you want. I'll even stay with you."   
  
Revelling under Skull's soft smile was an unexpected action Verde did, he pulled Skull closer to himself until he fell onto the couch alongside Verde.   
  
They now sat side by side, Skull's head on Verde's shoulder as both of their breathing synchronises into one and once again, Verde wondered if Skull was truly only his to have.   
  
'No matter how hard one's troubles are, if you have the right type of people, you will succeed.'   
  
Verde never believed in his mother's words, considering she was diagnosed with an insane amount of anaesthesia then, but looking at the sleeping Skull now, he realised that his mother was still wrong.   
  
'I don't need the right type of people when I already have someone perfect right here.' Yawning, he too slowly started to fall asleep.   
  


* * *

  
  
One whole week passed in a blink of an eye as Skull continued on his daily routine to support Verde who seemed to not have any survival instincts built into him.   
  
Chuckling at the memory of Verde trying to build a bomb without the proper protection, while handling radiation simultaneously. 'Gosh, I've fallen deep.'   
  
At the very least, Skull wants to celebrate Verde's 27th year in this world so he started his own preparations, knowing that Verde will reject any form of celebration because he wants to keep up his grumpy old man attitude.   
  
For starters, Skull decided to go buy some groceries for creating the cake and considering Verde's utter despise for sweet food, a coffee cake would suffice.   
  
As Skull entered a small shop, he could feel the intense atmosphere from his surroundings. 'Screw cutting it with a knife, I need a chainsaw for this!' Frowning at the pressure, Skull hurried his shopping trip along.   
  
He rushed out of the store with his goods and sat down on the sidewalk for a short break. Throat parched from all the walking around, Skull went up to a drinks store for some refreshments.   
  
"Little girl, you're new here right?" The man currently concocting his drink asked as Skull pointed to himself in question. "Yeah, I mean you."   
  
A vein popped on Skull's head as he silently grumbled about how he is neither a child nor a girl but the owner continued, cutting off any further indignation.   
  
"I see you frequent the Devil's house, if you are being held captive, you can count on us." He passed Skull his drink and gave him a sympathetic gaze. "We will help all those that require it."   
  
Anger rushed through Skull's veins as he realised that the owner was talking about Verde, snatching his drink up and slamming the money on the table, Skull growled.   
  
"I don't want to hear a single insult directed at Verde, he is the weirdest man I know but he does not deserve your degrading words." Taking a deep breath, Skull shouting back while stomping off. "Besides, I THINK YOU'RE WORSE THAN HIM!"   
  
Huffing in outrage, Skull returned to Verde's house, his mood completely ruined but upon opening the door to see Verde's head resting on the table and the soft snore calmed him down.   
  
Skull arranged his goods on the kitchen table and went to check up on Verde, who remained asleep. "What would I do without you?" Skull whispered, brushing Verde's, surprisingly smooth, hair.   
  
"That's what I should say to you." Skull jumped away from the awakening Verde in surprise. "Why do you have to be the first to say it? Makes my struggles look pathetic."   
  
He gaped at Verde. "What? Did you suddenly lose the ability to speak?" Skull sulked at Verde's blatant confession and sat down on the chair beside him.   
  
"How long were you awake?" Verde shrugged and smirked at his sigh. "Tell me when you are next time, I don't want to spout out embarrassing things for you to hear."   
  
Standing up to hide his groceries, Skull felt a tug at his shirt, pulling him down into Verde's arms. "Stay for a while longer?" That was not a question as Verde's strength overpowered his own.   
  
"Just remember I am not your teddy bear."   
  
"Yeah, but you are still mine."   


* * *

  
  
Skull escaped the tangle of limbs that Verde owns, they had moved to the bedroom for a more comfortable nap, thankfully not noticing the pieces of baggage in the kitchen. However, it was nearing noon, judging by the heatwave outside.   
  
'Freedom! Oh how much I've missed you!' Skull was tempted to kiss something but the birthday planning came first and headed for the kitchen.   
  
He cracked the eggs, whisking it with flour and added a slab of butter, remember to balance out the bitter and sweet parts of the whole cake and went to start on the cream.   
  
"Coffee... or tiramisu?" Chuckling as he added both in the mixing bowl. "Is there even a difference?" Skull loves to cook, everything he does is something he enjoys, as long as it helps Verde, he will be happy to do anything.   
  
People question the relationship between Skull and Verde, saying how it is impure, or confusing but it was a pretty simple relationship. Skull gives and Verde takes, that was all there is to it and Skull would not have it in any other way.   
  
Everything was prepared and now Skull just has to wait for the cake to be baked but he heard a groan from the living room. "Skull, what are you doing?"   
  
Verde hugged the surprised man from behind and placed his chin on his shoulder with a lazy, tired smile. A grin stretched Skull's lips as he leaned into the hug. "Cooking."   
  
"Cooking what exactly?"   
  
Pursing his lips, Skull tilted away from Verde's head that snuggling deeper into the crook of Skull's neck. "What do you think? It's a cake."   
  
"Hmm, well, who's the celebration for?" Skull had to suppress a shiver from Verde's breathy sigh. "Don't tell me... Skull, I told you I don't need you to do anything-"   
  
"Just your presence is enough... Yeah, I know." Skull turned to Verde, still very much aware of his position. "I have yet to pay you back for letting me stay here."   
  
Like he always does, Verde hugged Skull closer to his chest and despite the strong scent of metal, Skull still could smell daffodils from him. Hearing the heart of the typically stone-cold scientist drove his own to beat faster.   
  
Silence surrounded the two of them while they listened to each other's heartbeat. As their paces slowed, Verde released Skull to look at him, an unusually kind smirk gracing him.   
  
"Skull, you are the one keeping me alive, your food tastes delicious, there is nothing you need to repay me for. If anything, I am the one who owes you."   
  
A light shade of red dusted Skull's cheek as Verde's gaze made him uncomfortable. Likewise, Verde was not unaffected by the change in atmosphere.   
  
He knew that something in Skull attracts him, the primal instinct of wanting to monopolize him overpowered his rational brain screaming profanities at him.   
  
_ 'He. Is. A. Guy.' _   
  
Are just the words that his brain keeps replaying, but he learns how to brush them off like dust on a shirt, simple and becoming a habit.   
  
[I]'You are telling me you, the iciest hearted bitch I have the unfortunate luck of being with, knows what feelings are?! He is just USING you, like all the other people you've met. Stop being delusional.'   
  
"Stop being such an asshole." Verde felt Skull shifting under his eyes and reassured him. "It's nothing, don't worry about it."   
  
[I]'Yeah, let's not worry about the sudden voices in your head creepo and move along.'   
  
The voice just screamed boredom and annoyance and Verde was getting sick of it. 'Really,' Looking at the shyly smiling Skull, Verde felt a euphoria that scientific breakthrough can never help reach. 'All I ever need is Skull.'   
  
[B]Is that so...   
  
A cold shiver ran down his spine and felt Skull clutching his clothes tighter. There is something wrong, really, really wrong with the new voice. It felt like an ice-cold shower in the desert, unnatural and off-putting.

  
**  
Let's put that to the test, shall we?**

  
  
Just as fast as it came, the cold feeling left. Skull continued to clutch on Verde as if he was his only lifeline, which was not too far from the truth. "Let's finish the cake."   
  
The sudden exclamation from Verde jolted Skull out of his fear and focused on Verde. "What do you mean?" The quivering of lips and teary eyes just does not fit Skull, Verde would rather see him smile and twirl around than cry.   
  
"You did go through the effort to make the cake and all, so it's only appropriate if we finish it together." The dumbfounded look on Skull's face morphed into a beaming grin.   
  
"So, we'll finish it together?" Verde nodded, ruffling Skull's hair.   
  
"Yeah, together."   
  


* * *

  
  
It was not a hyperbole that a food fight between them could rival the whole plaza battling it out, as the kitchen was in complete disarray, flour everywhere, leftover icing smeared on each other's faces with dough stuck in their hair.   
  
All that matters to them was how much fun they had, so neither of them were angry nor wanted to clean up, but they had no choice, a clean environment beats a dirty one any day.   
  
Placing the cake under a glass casing, they proceeded to take a shower, to remove the mess from their bodies. Verde picked out the clothes for Skull, considering that he had been wearing his clothes from the moment he became a permanent resident of the house.   
  
Unlike normal humans, Verde just tossed whatever was at the top of the drawer at Skull, not caring if it fits or not, because honestly speaking, he is the only one who will see Skull in it. For the whole of tonight, Skull will only be his.   
  
Verde pulled a chair out for Skull to sit but the purple boy rolled his eyes at the action. "It's your birthday, I should be the one treating you nicely."   
  
"Don't you always though?" He finds everything Skull does, adorable and wants to squeeze the life out of him at random but frequent points in time.   
  
Finally deciding on the sitting order, they lit the candles alight and glanced at each other. Despite the warmth of the flames, they felt incredibly cold. Hands trembling as they continued their staring contest.   
  
Noticing their decreasing distance, Verde pulled back from whatever that was and turned back to the cake. Skull started singing the birthday song, his voice wasn't grating on his ears, instead of soothing his tense muscles.   
  
The man beside Verde is everything he wanted in a lover. Perfectly fitting into his hectic lifestyle, even making it more entertaining as well. 'What did I do to deserve him?'   
  
"Verde?" Said man's hand was caressing Skull's cheek, smoothing out the creases from his frown, as the receiver of the gentle touch accepted it with a smile.   
  
With half-lidded eyes, Verde moved closer to a confused Skull. He neither knows what he is doing nor understands the logic behind it, all that occupied his mind now is how amazingly soft Skull's lips felt.   
  


* * *

  
  
'Okay... What the hell has just happened?' Skull looked at Verde, who was hiding the bottom of his face with the back of his right hand, the left still holding onto Skull's waist.   
  
It did not take long for Skull to process the situation, but the shock cornered him. 'Verde... That Verde just kissed me?! What?! I think I am going to faint.'    
  
Skull touched his lips, a rosy hue covering his face. Eyes widened and staring at the floor with an unknown feeling coating him.   
  
"Sorry. I- God, I'm a stupid fuck- I didn't mean to... Can you forget this ever happened?" Verde scratched his head, regretting every action he has done but then, he saw Skull crying.   
  
"Skull? What the hell did I do? Oh my God, I am making this worse..." Wiping away Skull's tears, Verde looked at the child in wonder, even in tears, he can still look pretty.   
  
"How can I..." Skull muttered but increased his volume soon after. "HOW CAN I FORGET?! YOU JUST FUCKING DID THAT!"   
  
Surprised, is probably the lowest level you can go, Verde felt himself jump out of his skin and dive into boiling water, not an extreme reaction, considering Skull just cursed and Skull never curses.   
  
Eyes still trained on the shaking Skull, Verde was at a loss as to what should be done in this situation but Skull jumped him. They had another awkward hug as Verde wonders how much it was for dry cleaning.   
  
"Verde..."   
  
"What is it Skull?" Verde stares at the flickering, and still very must lit candles, its wax dirtying the cake.   
  
"Can we do it again?"   
  
"Do what again? Sleep, or eat the cake?"   
  
Punching Verde's shoulder for good measure, Skull pouted. "I mean that thing you did earlier."   
  
"Ah, that part where I threw the dough in your face? I too wish to redo that." Laughing at Skull's glare, Verde sighed. "I'm not going to judge, someone, somewhere in the world like getting hit in the face with the dough too."   
  
"Verde, can you just be serious for once? Please?" Skull whined.   
  
Snickering, Verde stared at the rising anticipation in Skull's eyes, leaning once again to fulfil his greedy boyfriend's needs.   
  


* * *

  
  
However, the world does not work like that, there is no straight line to every love story. They all have to come to an end one way or another and thus, so has theirs.   
  
A gunshot rang and blood splattered everywhere. It was an odd feeling, to watch the one you love die in front of you. Skull fell to the floor, blankly gazing at Verde's corpse.   
  
A perfect shot, right through the heart. Red bloomed on his white lab coat, the very same one Skull washes daily. He never felt anything so odd before, anger, sadness and grief rolled into one ball as Verde mouths his last words.   
  
Even though his buzzing thoughts, only one word stood out brightly from the rest. 'Revenge.' What a beautifully enticing word to know.   
  
Those people cheering outside had stepped into the house. Crushing the shattered glass from the windows, and glared at Verde.   
  
"Finally, we got rid of you. Tempting an innocent woman into your whims, pathetic." One of them spoke, spitting on the floor beside him and looked at Skull, empathy in his eyes. "You're free now, let's bring you back to your parents."   
  
'Parents?... What's that?... Where am I?... Why is Verde dEad? WhY DId VeRDe HAvE TO DiE?!' Purple flames erupted from Skull as he tearfully glowered at the intruders.   
  
"I will kill you." Standing up from his position, the flames licked his skin, the heat setting fire to the nearby wooden furniture. "I WILL KILL YOU ALL!"   
  
Purple flames roared, lashing out at those near Skull. If you were not burnt to death by the flames, you have to handle a maniacal Skull and his knife.    
  
It was ironic that very knife was supposed to signify the start of their relationship but is now being used to end another's life but Skull was too far gone to care.   


**A Cloud's Rage is a terrifying thing to witness**

  
  
No one stood a chance, running away was all they could do and even that did not save them. They are all under the mercy of an enraged cloud and he has nothing to hold him back.   
  
The whole town was destroyed, blood coated the streets, nobody was spared, elderly, children, animals, Skull blindly killed them all and even then, his anger has not faded.   
  
The cloud flames still hungered for more blood, for people to kill as the tears continued streaming past the bloodied Skull.

* * *

  
  
  
Walking back to Verde's house, Skull saw that the place was burning but it did not matter, nothing does anymore. He entered the place as if his skin wasn't melting from the heat.   
  
Skull carried Verde, the cloud flames rapidly working to heal Skull's skin, keeping him in constant agony. There was only one destination in mind, the one place Verde loves.   
  
Propping Verde against the wall, Skull sat down beside him, entwining his right hand with Verde's left, leaning against his shoulder and closing his eyes.   
  
"Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday, dear Verde... Happy birthday to you..." Skull sang for him, the last words all dedicated to him and finally whispered out the same words Verde said with his dying breath.

  
  
**"I love you."**

  
  
The whole building crumbled, burying the two in rubble and ash. The only thing intact is the birthday cake they made together, with the icing words.   
  
_ 'Happy Anniversary~' _   
  
The candles are surprisingly, still lit and people say, if you look closely, you can see a tint of green and purple.   
  
The incident was classified as 'Bloody Love', people come up with various rumours of the destroyed town, but they all have one thing in common, and it is that the corpses of the lovers were never found.


	2. Kawahira's Ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 30 years after the ending of the first chapter and they meet each other again at the Arcobaleno meeting

"What the hell?!" The green-haired man shouted at his partner in anger. They had been requested to scope out the place and unfortunately, the two of them were chosen.   
  
The purple biker child groaned his 50th scolding session. "Come on, it's like right there. Why do we have to wait it out? Just take it and go. Simple."   
  
"No, it is not simple you idiot. It could be a trap for all you know. Honestly, out of everybody I could have teamed up with, it just had to be you." He rolled his eyes at the indignant glare from his partner and sighed.   
  
"Figures. I must have pissed some deity to have to see you every day." The purple boy shouted 'Hey!' but he ignored it. "Maybe I should take off my glasses when I see you, so I don't have to see you.."   
  
Kicking his shin, the child stuck his tongue out. "You look better without my glasses too!"   
  
"Since when did you wear glasses?"   
  
The child gaped in horror. "Since forever, don't you remember?!"   
  
"Of course I wouldn't know, I'm not your fucking boyfriend!"   
  
"Guys..." Their intercom started speaking like a Chinese accented voice flittered into their ear and out the other. "Guys come on... GUYS!"   
  
"WHAT?!" The duo exclaimed back with the same amount of vigour.   
  
“Verde, Skull put aside your annoying as hell lover’s battle aside and focus on the mission!” This time a deep and silky voice was heard.   
  
The bell struck, midnight as they shouted in unison.“Go to HELL Reborn!”


	3. Byakuran's Ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Breaking out of the illusion shown by Byakuran with the intent to get Yuni on his side

The purple light faded away as its green counterpart remained unmoving. Lilac eyes narrowed at this occurrence.   
  
“Gosh, you two are very boring.” He ate another marshmallow as the familiar orange glow from his flames flared up.   
  
Grabbing the two pacifiers, he breathed another set of life into them and the two lit up again, shining in the dim room.   
  
“Byakuran, how many times have you done this?” A small girl, who sat on the opposite side, eyes dull and gloomy with tear marks streaked past her cheeks.   
  
“How many more times are you going to put my family in pain?!” She screeched at the bored man, arms rubbing against the metal chains.   
  
A dark grin was all she could see in the darkroom, and it spelt of danger and torture. “My, my, Yuni-chan you haven’t even met them. Besides, if you just submit to me, this can all end.”   
  
Noticing the hesitation in Yuni’s eyes, Byakuran continued. “A small price to pay compared to their loving deaths, wouldn’t you say?”   
  
Yuni gritted her teeth, seeing the pacifiers dimming yet again, her hair shadowed her eyes and growled out. “Please don’t hurt them anymore.”   
  
His hand lighting up in another round of sky flames, Byakuran held it over her head. “Good choice, Yuni-chan.”

  
  
**The light from the pacifiers was gone again, this time, forever.**

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, this could be seen as a crack ship and it is~ Though do take note that this story has two endings, one is happy and the other is kinda sad but you can choose to read them both~


End file.
